


Cyphered

by MagsyB



Series: Promptology [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Texting, cryptolinguistics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagsyB/pseuds/MagsyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a tumblr prompt:  I would love a story about Molly getting aggravated because Mycroft keeps swooping her off for cryptic conversations and Sherlock isn't remotely phased by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyphered

“I really should get going,” Molly said, not making a move to get up from Sherlock’s couch. She was completely and utterly comfortable with him laying down with his head in her lap.

“You don’t have to go, if you don’t want to.” he replied.

It seemed like the same old routine that had been going on for months now. Either Sherlock would invite himself over to her place, or he would try come up with some lame excuse to get her to come over to his. They’d hang out til it became ridiculously late and then Molly would have to mention going home only for one of them to try and delay it. It was a circular routine that they couldn’t seem to break.

“I do have work in the morning,” she said, trying to justify leaving more to herself than him.

“More reason to stay.”

“How is that reason to stay?” she asked, smiling down at him.

“You are already comfortable, if you stay here tonight, you will get a better night’s sleep, where as if you attempt to go home, the cold night air and the walk will wake you up, and you will stay up for at least another 2 hours. And since I know you require more sleep than I do, you won’t be as well rested for your shift tomorrow if you attempt to go home as opposed to if you were to stay here and leave in the morning were the walk in the morning to wake you up would be more preferable.” he supplied.

“Those are some very valid points” Molly pointed out, stroking his hair absentmindedly when his phone pinged with a test message.

Reaching over to his side table she picked it up only to make a face at the incoming text message.

TO: MOLLY HOOPER

FROM: MYCROFT HOLMES

Va feflq gjlqpsj fb fo dlms xfqp alh. F vnes pfv n ujlvfbs qpnq F xlhdeo'q qsdd alh. Ghq ps efeo'q bna noaqpfoz nglhq alh kfzhjfoz fq lhq lo alhj lxo.

And not even a second later a second text came in.

TO: MOLLY HOOPER

FROM: MYCROFT HOLMES

Udsnbs, el hb glqp n knmlj noe uhq pfv lhq lk qpfb vfbsja los xna lj nolqpsj.

“Sherlock?” Molly asked, perplexed.

“Hmmm?”

“Why is your brother sending me texts in Chinese?” she asked, handing Sherlock her phone, so he could see.

Sherlock just scoffed, handing the phone back to Molly, “It’s a puzzle, not Chinese,” he supplied.

“Well, what does it say?” she asked.

Sherlock sat up then, and turned to Molly, “actually, I think it might be good if you left.”

“Ohh… okay.” she said, sounding dejecting, not exactly sure what she did.

Molly got up to grab her coat from the rack by the door as Sherlock went to the kitchen apparently to make some tea.

She was about to leave, but before she did she wanted to make sure that they were alright. “Sherlock, did I do something wrong?” she queried.

“What? No. Of course not. I just.. It’s… Mycroft.” he finished.

“Mycroft?” she questioned.

“The texts.” he supplied.

“So, this has to do with the texts I just got?” she asked. “I don’t get it.”

Sherlock gave her a small smile then, walking towards and placing a kiss on her forward. “Don’t worry, you will.” he said, before wishing her goodnight.

Molly ended up calling out of work the next day since she stayed up all night deciphering the code. And ended up sending one of her own to Sherlock.

TO: SHERLOCK HOLMES

FROM: MOLLY HOOPER

F dlms alh qll. Xfdd alh udsnbs bqna lmsj qlofzpq?

TO: MOLLY HOOPER

FROM: SHERLOCK HOLMES

Lo xna olx.

**Author's Note:**

> Crypto Translations:
> 
> My idiot brother is in love with you. I made him a promise that I wouldn’t tell you. But he didn’t say anything about you figuring it out on your own. 
> 
> Please, do us both a favor and put him out of this misery one way or another.
> 
> I love you too. Will you please stay over tonight?
> 
> On way now.


End file.
